EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE
by sheholmes
Summary: LEGOLAS X ARAGORN, DESDE MUY JOVEN LEGOLAS CONOCE A UN JOVEN ESTEL A COMO VA PASANDO EL TIEMPO SU AMISTAD SE VUELVE ALGO MAS, PERO ENTONCES LEGOLAS AL NOTAR LAS MILES DE DIFICULTADES QUE TENDRÍA ESE AMOR DECIDE ROMPER CON ELLO, CUANDO SE ENTERA QUE ESTEL NO ES UN SIMPLE HUMANO, TODO SE TENDRÁ QUE DERRUMBAR ANTES DE PODER RENACER, AMOR, DESAMOR, CELOS, TRISTEZA, ALEGRIA.
1. Chapter 1

**COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD.**

_**AÑO 2951 DE LA TERCERA EDAD…**_

Todo estaba tranquilo y armonioso en el paraíso que era Rivendel, cuando de pronto toda tranquilidad se rompió con el llanto de un niño, su nombre era Estel hijo adoptivo de Lord Elrond, que en ese momento entraba corriendo a la casa y corriendo directamente a los brazos de su padre, quien al verlo entrar en su despacho con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos dejo todo lo que estaba realizando y corrió a su lado y lo levanto en brazos para poder examinarlo por una posible lesión, pero al ver que estaba perfectamente sano, lo llevo hasta su escritorio y lo sentó sobre el mientras Estel seguía llorando desconsoladamente, entonces para calmarlo saco de un bolsillo de su túnica un caramelo de cereza los preferidos de su hijo menor quien al ver dicho dulce paro de llorar y lo miro con mucha atención.

Lord Elrond había mandado hacer varios de este mismo caramelo para este tipo de situaciones ya que sabía que al niño de 3 años le gustaban y le ayudaban a calmarse cuando lloraba o cuando quería premiarlo por algo, y casi siempre cargaba alguno con él.

Entregándole el dulce vio como Estel lo tomaba y se lo metía en la boca, al verlo más tranquilo lo volvió a tomar en brazos y los dos se trasladaron a un sillón que ocupaba dicha instancia, mientras le preguntaba:

_**-¿Estel, que te paso, por qué llorabas?-**_

Estel dejo de chupar el caramelo para poder contestarle mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas

_**-Ada, Finafirn me ha quitado mi espada y la ha roto, y me ha dicho que no merezco estar aquí ya que no soy un Elfo y que ni tú, Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir son mi familia, y que cuando se aburran de mi me abandonas- **_

Y al decir esto Estel volvía a llorar a pesar de seguir chupando su dulce con la mirada hacia el suelo, Elrond al escuchar todo esto sintió una ira que hace mucho no sufría hacia Finafirn, haci que abrazo de nueva cuenta a Estel y al ver que este no levantaba la cara, lo tomo de la barbilla y la levanto hasta poder verlo directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

_**-Escúchame Estel pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi hijo y siempre te voy a proteger de todo, al igual que Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir nunca dejaran de ser tus hermanos, y que por nada de este mundo te abandonaremos o dejaremos que te aparten de nosotros, porque te queremos mucho y tú eres parte de esta familia, en cuanto a tu espada te regalare otra-**_

Estel solo se abrazó más fuerte a su Ada sin decir nada hasta que se durmió, Elrond al ver que su hijo menor se había dormido lo cargo hasta la habitación del menor y colocándolo suavemente lo arropo y antes de irse le beso en la frente.

Salio caminando de regreso a su despacho y al primer guardia que vio le dijo:

-_**Haz el favor de decirle a Finafirn que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho-**_

Y sin más volvió a caminar hasta que llego a su destino, donde se sentó frotándose las sienes en momentos como este como deseaba que sus hijos estuvieren ahí, pero Elrohir y Elladan habían salido de caza y no regresarían hasta dentro de dos semanas más, y su hija estaba de visita en Lórien con su abuela, así que durante este tiempo Estel jugaba solo en el jardín o en su habitación y a veces con algunos de sus guardias que adoraban al niño, en esto reflexionaba cuando se alguien toco su puerta.

_**-Adelante-**_

Al abrirse la puerta entro Finafirn, era de estatura media, fuerte de complexión de cabellos castaños, y ojos negros, vestido completamente con el uniforme de la guardia de Rivendel, dicho elfo denotaba todo menos humildad y arrepentimiento.

Al entrar Elrond con un movimiento de cabeza le indico un asiento al mismo momento que se sentaba el señor de Rivendel se levantaba del suyo para parase frente al elfo y con toda la calma que pudo le dijo:

_**-Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar?**_

Finafirn fingiendo ignorancia y con una cara de inocencia absoluta contesto con un simple **–no-.**

Entonces todo el autocontrol que había tenido hasta el momento para controlar su enojo simplemente se esfumo y con un tono de voz que denotaba dicho sentimiento se inclinó un poco más y tomando de la túnica lo levanto del asiento y le dijo amenazadoramente.

_**-Solo te voy a decir unas cuantas cosas, nunca óyelo bien nunca de los nuncas vuelvas a tocar, hablar o molestar a mi hijo Estel, y mucho menos a decirle ese tipo de cosas porque si me llego a enterar que le causas algún daño de cualquier tipo tu serás el que será desterrado de aquí, y te lo juro que no saldrás intacto sino todo lo contario, desearas no haber nacido, así que ya lo sabes ahora puedes retirarte-**_

Elrond lo soltó, y en ese momento Finafirn hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo pues nunca había presenciado en persona la furia del señor de Rivendel y menos enfocada hacia él, cosa que lo asusto.

Después de haberse tranquilizado continúo trabajando cuando alguien toco la puerta de su despacho y sin pensarlo dijo _**–Adelante-.**_

Siguió trabajando oyendo como se abría y se cerraba la puerta y al alzar la cabeza para ver quien había entrado no vio a nadie, "cosa rara" pensó, hasta que vio unos deditos sobresaliendo del escritorio que en ese momento dejaba una hoja de papel con algunos dibujos sobre ellas, fue cuando noto que quien había entrado era ni más ni menos que Estel.

Levantándose rodeo su escritorio y levanto al niño del suelo al mismo momento que tomaba el dibujo del escritorio para examinarlo, y al verlo pudo notar que su hijo había dibujado a sus hermanos y hermana, el mismo y se había dibujado así mismo todos juntos.

Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Estel le dijo:

_**-Ada hice este dibujo para ti, es nuestra familia-**_

Elrond entonces olvidando su enojo anterior empezó a hacer girar por los aires a Estel mientras este se reía hasta que ambos quedaron mareados y riéndose acostados sobre la alfombra.

Fue en ese momento que alguien toco a la puerta pero al no escuchar Elrond no contesto y esa persona entro.

Y fue así como los encontró Glorfindel sentados en el suelo Elrond haciéndole cosquillas a un Estel muerto de risa, y con una sonrisa y con una voz clara y cristalina dijo:

_**-Siento molestar Seño Elrond pero en este momento acaba de llegar un visitante del bosque negro, que creo se alegrara de saludar- **_

_**-Gracias Glorfindel,- **_le dijo Elrond mientras se paraba y se sacudía la túnica**.**

Mientras Estel había corrido a los brazos de Glorfindel y le contaba que había estado practicando los movimientos que le había enseñado y que seguiría practicando una vez que tuviera una nueva espada de madera claro.

_**-Vamos Estel demos la bienvenida a nuestro visitante-,**_ dijo Elrond una vez que había terminado de acomodarse la ropa adecuadamente y tomaba de la mano a Estel para caminar rumbo a la puerta para saludar a las visitas.

Al salir a la puerta principal un caballo blanco sin silla de montar a la usanza de los elfos se detenía y un elfo desmontaba con suma gracia, entregándole las riendas a otro elfo que atendería al caballo, para después acercarse a saludar a Elrond.

Legolas había tenido un viaje algo fatigado, pero se alegraba de haber llagado por fin al maravilloso Rivendel, al desmontar entrego su caballo y se dirigió al señor de Rivendel quitándose en el camino la capucha de su túnica dejando al descubierto su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos azul cielo cristalino.

_**-Saludos Lord Elrond, es un gusto ver después de 100 años el hermoso paisaje de la última morada-**_ diciendo esto hizo una reverencia.

-Legolas que gusto volver a verte bienvenido a Rivendel, espero te quedes un buena rato- dijo Elrond.

Legolas solo sonrió hasta que noto un pequeño niño detrás de Elrond quien estaba abrazado a las piernas de este, ocultándose.

Elrond al notar la mirada del elfo le dijo:

_**-Veo que ya conociste a mi nuevo hijo Estel**_,- y volteando a ver a Estel que seguía abrazado a sus piernas lo levanto y lo coloco en frente de Legolas.

Legolas al notar el nerviosismo del pequeño Estel se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y le ofreció un caramelo que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos al notar la indecisión de Estel para tomarlo, la dijo acercándose un poco más al menor:

-_**Hola mellon nin yo soy Legolas, que te parece si compartimos este caramelo y después podemos jugar que tal-, **_dijo sonriéndole mientras lo recogía del suelo para cargarlo.

Estel al verlo sonreír y al notar que era como él que le gustaba comer caramelos y jugar en seguida se dejó cargar.

Elrond solo podía sonreír al ver que su hijo había encontrado un nuevo amigo en Legolas.

Mientras caminaban en el interior Estel iba platicando a Legolas tomos sus grandes planes para poder llegar a ser un gran guerrero como sus hermanos o su Ada.

Continuara…

_HOLA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA DE ESTOS MAGNIFICOS LIBROS PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS EN ESTA HISTORIA ESTEL AL MOMENTO DE CONOCER A LEGOLAS TIENE 3 AÑOS, MIENTRAS LEGOLAS CUENT CON UNOS 20 AÑOS EN EDAD ELFICA._

_EN CUANTO A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS SOBRE DIFERENTES TEMAS TAMBIEN VOLVERA A SU ESCRITURA YA QUE TUVE QUE BANDONARLAS POR UN TIEMPO PERO, HE REGRESADO PARA TERMINARLAS._

_GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA._

_ATTEN: SHEHOLMES._


	2. 20 AÑOS DESPUES

20 AÑOS DESPUES…

Una vez más Legolas visitaba el bello Rivendel había pasado cerca de 20 años desde su última visita todavía podía recordar al pequeño Estel y su constante compañía, y su gran adicción a los dulces de cereza desde ese día siempre llevaba consigo un buen puñado de ellos.

Al ir entrando por la puerta principal desmonto su gran caballo blanco pero cuando apenas iba a dar algún paso para dirigir a su caballo a la caballeriza para que fuera atendido ya que esta vez no había avisado de su visita y seguramente todavía no habían notado su presencia, choco contra alguien quedando sobre este a caballo entre sus piernas y con ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de este.

Estel había estado practicando sus movimientos de defensa con sus hermanos Elladan y Elrohir, pero al no ser un elfo sentía más los cambios de temperatura era por ello que para refrescarse y poder continuar con el entrenamiento se había despojado de su camisa y túnica, quedando con el pecho completamente desnudo.

Pero sus hermanos al estar en un estado de humos muy gracioso querían volverlo amarrar al tronco de un gran roble para ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en liberarse, según ellos en caso de que fuera secuestrado, nunca se sabe, y al no estar de acuerdo comenzaron una pequeña pelea pero al ser dos contra uno Estel no pensó que pudiera ganar asi que en un descuido por parte de los gemelos se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo eso hasta que choco contra alguien, quedando el con la espalda en el césped y ese alguien sobre el.

Legolas se sorprendió cuando su mirada se fijó en el chico que estaba debajo de él musculoso, con algo de bello en su pecho, una fuerte mandíbula, de piel algo bronceada, rizos negros pero cortos, un rostro joven pero definitivamente masculino pero sobre todo unos hermosos ojos grises, fue cuando unos gritos lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, fue cuando llegaron los dos gemelos, para encontrarlo en semejante posición.

Estel solo podía admirar al elfo que esta sobre él pues le parecía muy familiar, fue cuando oyó a los gemelos, y noto que sin quererlo habían quedado después del choque en un posición muy sugerente sobre todo porque el había agarrado ambas piernas del elfo.

Cuando llegaron Elrohir y Elladan notaron que su hermanito había caído al parecer pero no solo si no con otro pero la posición de los presentes no pasó por alto hacia que como siempre Elrohir hizo el comentario más alegre que pudo

_**Oh, no se preocupen ustedes pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, sentimos interrumpir, jajajaja-**_

Ganándose una mirada de ambos hombre y elfo, quienes se separaron inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie, Legolas un poco sonrojado por lo que había insinuado Elrohir, fue cuando este se dio cuenta de quién era y diciendo con voz totalmente tranquila respondió

_**Por lo visto hoy no habrá un abrazo de bienvenida a un amigo, solo burlas y malos chistes verdad Elrohir.-**_

Ante esto inmediatamente lo gemelos dejaron de reír y reconocieron la presencia de Legolas, ambos corrieron y lo abrazaron_** –que bueno que vienes de visita hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti, como va todo por el Bosque Negro, y por qué no mandaste aviso de tu llegada para estar preparados.-**_

_**-Bueno es que no tenía pensado hacer un viaje fue de última hora es que necesitaba hacer un cambio de ambiente, y que mejor que cerca de mis amigos, por cierto donde está el pequeño Estel?-**_

Ante esto ambos gemelo se quedaron pasmados es que acaso no había reconocido a su hermano, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Estel que había guardado silencio se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Legolas haciendo que la mirada del elfo se volviera hacia él, y después de unos segundo Estel tomando suficiente aire le dijo

_**-Legolas mellón nin, no me reconoces es cierto que ya no soy un pequeño, pero aún sigo siendo Estel**_-, diciendo esto encerró al elfo en un abrazo apretado, Legolas se quedó sin palabras pues no pensó que su pequeño amigo no lo fuera más, y que además que un simple abrazo le transmitiera un sentimiento desconocido para el, provocando que involuntariamente se tensara, cosa que Estel noto, soltándolo rápidamente, cosa que decepciono a Legolas.

_**-Lo siento Legolas si te moleste con mi abrazo, es que suelo abrazar a mi Ada, a mis hermanos y hermana, no lo pensé, mejor me voy, lo siento una vez-**_

Al decir esto Estel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia donde había dejado su ropa, Legolas se encontraba tan asombrado que no pudo detenerlo pero lo que dijo le hizo sentir mal, no fue molestia solo que se sorprendió.

Elrohir y Elladan al ver a su hermano huir, solo atinaron a menear la cabeza, Elladan al ver la cara de sorprendido de Legolas solo pudo explicarle el porqué del comportamiento de Estel.

_**-No te preocupes solo que no ha tenido un buen tiempo, algunos Elfos no se sienten a gusto frente a él, y lo han despreciado sin motivo, y tu molestia al ser abrazado, lo malinterpreto, así que hará hasta lo imposible para evitarte a partir de ahora, pero si por casualidad lo llegas a ver, habla con él, y te diré algo si quieres ofrecerle una ofrenda de paz obséquiale un dulce de cereza, siempre ha tenido debilidad por ello-.**_

Mientras Elrohir solo movía la cabeza positivamente, y luego como recordando algo le dijo _**–por cierto ya comiste vamos te mostraremos tu cuarto, para que te prepares para la cena-.**_

En cuanto hubieron dejado a Legolas en su cuarto, se puso a reflexionar echado en su cama sobre el porqué del sentimiento desconocido que sintió durante el breve abrazo de Estel, pero al no encontrar una solución decidió mejor dejarlo para después, prefiriendo en su lugar un baño caliente y un cambio de ropa para así no llegar tarde a la cena.

Legolas estaba terminando de trenzar su pelo cuando solo la campana que anunciaba sobre la cena, al entrar en el comedor se encontró que ya todos estaban sentado en la mesa, excepto Estel, Elrond al verlo le indico con la cabeza un asintió para que se sentara, de todos modos solo estaba Elrohir y Elladan, y el señor de Rivendel a la mesa, mientras los siervos comenzaban a servir la cena Elrond dijo _**– este chico me hará ir por el para qué cene como cuando era pequeño-, **_cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, Estel iba entrando al comedor.

Estel después del incidente con Legolas, estuvo toda la tarde nadando en el lago cerca de la casa, pues no ganas de regresar e incomodar, siempre que algún elfo le mostraba molestia por su presencia procuraba evitar acercarse, incluso encontrarse con ellos, pues siempre lo molestaba el hecho de que solo por no ser un elfo completo, lo despreciaran si solo se tomaran el tiempo de conocerlo, sin saber que no era un humano si no era un medio elfo al igual que su Ada, pero que nadie sabía pues no se habían tomado la molestia de conocerlo.

Elrond al ver a su hijo menor lo reprendió _**–Estel que hora son estas de llegar y por qué traes ese uniforme si hoy no tienes guardia, sino hasta dentro de dos días**_-, Legolas no podía apartar la mirada del chico pues si cuando chocaron le parecía atractivo, ahora era lo más hermoso que había conocido, pues Estel encontraba vertido con una armadura dorada, junto con unos pantalones y túnica verde claro, junto con unas botas negras, y traía una capa de un verde más oscuro que fácilmente podría ocultarlo entre las hojas de los arboles incluso a los ojos de un elfo, además traía un arco y flechas a su espalda, una espada también le colgaba de la cintura, y con su porte natural lo hacían ver señorial, elegante y majestuoso un miembro digno de la casa de Elrond.

Estel al entrar observo a sus hermanos, Legolas y a su Ada sentados y haciendo una reverencia a señal de saludo, se dirigió hacia su Ada _**–lo siento, el día de hoy me he incorporado a la guardia, ya que están faltos de guardias, solo vino a despedirme y a avisar, buenas noches a todos, que descansen-, **_sin decir nada más se acercó a un frutero y tomo algunas manzanas y peras,_** -lo siento pero hoy no he comido, que disfruten la comida, me voy-, **_el señor de Rivendel al ver a su hijo menor salir solo lo despidió diciéndole lo que siempre le pedía _**–cuídate y no busques problemas-,**_ Elrohir que habia estado prestado atención al comportamiento de Estel comento _**–creo que esa decisión tan repentina se debe al incidente de la tarde-.**_

-_**Que incidente Elrohir-,**_ pregunto el señor de Rivendel a su hijo.

Después de que le explico prácticamente había terminado la cena, _**-bueno ya hablare yo con mi hijo-, buenas noches que descansen-, **_se levantó y se fue, dejando solo a sus hijos y a Legolas, los gemelos también levantándose se dirigieron a Legolas_** – vamos a ir a jugar con unos elfos quieres venir?-,**_ ambos estaban esperando su respuesta cuando Legolas se levantó y tomándolos a ambos por lo hombros les pregunto _**-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Estel durante su guardia?-. **_

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
